The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for configuring elevator controls that consists in essence of a control processor, an input/output module with connection points for decentralized signal emitters and signal receivers, and of these signal emitters and signal receivers themselves.
Controls of elevator installations have connected to them a large number of different external signal emitters and signal receivers whose function and number is often not yet definitely fixed at the time of their configuration at the place of manufacture. For example, the number of floors to be served, together with the necessary call buttons, displays, landing switches, etc., can be subsequently increased, or the customer wishes to have additional control-dependent safety measures, or new regulations require changes to control functions. It is usual for defined input or output signals from the control processor to be assigned to defined connection points on an input/output module, and modification to these assignments to be possible only with substantial cost and risk of error.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,775 shows a xe2x80x9cuniversal programmable interfacexe2x80x9d that allows the free assignment of terminal connectors on a circuit board to plug-type contacts which take the form of conductors arranged on both sides of the same circuit board and are connected, for example, to the inputs and outputs of a microprocessor. The terminal contacts as well as the plug-type contacts are led by means of conductors, also on both sides of the circuit board, to the supports penetrating the circuit board. Mutual assignment of one terminal contact to one plug-type contact in each case is effected by placing a wire bridge between the two supports connected to them.
With this method it is necessary for a person who has to make on-site changes or additions to the control, and the corresponding assignment of connection points to inputs and outputs of a control, to have corresponding technical knowledge and knowledge of schematic wiring diagrams. Furthermore, the work is time-consuming and causes the elevator to be out of service for a correspondingly long time because when making modifications on site mistakes are also frequently made.
The present invention concerns a method of configuring elevator controls which permits rapid and error-free assignment of input and output signals of a control processor to freely selectable connection points of external signal emitters and signal receivers, such as limit switches, sensors, display devices, alarm signals, etc., without requiring special knowledge of controls, without wiring modifications having to be made, and without the control processor having to be reprogrammed on site.
According to the present invention, these characteristics are achieved in an elevator control by means of a configuration method that allows the external signal emitters and signal receivers to be connected to freely selectable connection points arranged on an input/output module, in that assigned to each occupied connection point is at least one programmable, preferably plug-type, connection configuration module that delivers to the control processor the requisite information concerning the type and function of the signal emitter or signal receiver connected to the corresponding connection point.
With the method according to the present invention, important advantages are achieved. It allows fast and error-free configuration of an elevator control by persons who have no special knowledge of control and programming technology. On-site adaptations of the connection configuration to modified or additional signal emitters and signal receivers resulting from installation-specific peculiarities, local safety regulations, or post-installation extensions or modifications to the elevator installation, require neither time-consuming interventions in wiring nor program changes in the control processor. Such adaptations can also be implemented by persons without profound knowledge of controls and programming by using the method to connect the new signal emitters and signal receivers to freely selectable connection points and install the configuration modules programmed at the place of manufacture corresponding to the related functions in the corresponding places provided, preferably by plugging the modules into receptacles. This practically rules out connection errors and programming errors, thereby avoiding unnecessary out-of-service times of the elevator installation.
Moreover, with this method, unused connection points and the corresponding space provided for them are saved because they need only be present for the number of signal emitters and signal receivers actually installed, and there is no need to have permanently assigned connection points for the maximum possible number of every different device and every different function.
In a preferred embodiment of the method and apparatus according to the present invention, the flow of information between the connection configuration modules arranged on the input/output module and the control processor takes place via a suitable bus system. The bus system forms a simple communication connection between a large and variable number of configuration modules and the control processor, it being possible for the latter also to be part of a decentralized elevator control system subordinated to a main processor. Each configuration module has programmed into it a bus address that is unambiguous and unique for every function of a signal emitter or signal receiver represented by the module.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, the aforementioned bus system can have coupled to it programmed instruction configuration modules that deliver installation-specific instructions to the control processor. Such information relates, for example, to peculiarities of an elevator installation that are not definitely known at the time of programming the control processor at the place of manufacture, or to processes and data which are subject to subsequent change through being dependent on country-specific regulations, building modifications, improvements in convenience, climatic conditions, etc. With such a system, maximum possible flexibility is achieved for an elevator control that in its core is standardized, thereby avoiding outlay and risk of error for reprogramming.
It is preferable to use as configuration modules memory chips or processor chips that are commercially available without difficulty and can be programmed by usual means.
Special advantages are achieved with the proposed system in that the control processor is programmed at the place of manufacture for a large number of control variants which for the delivered version of an elevator are not yet used, but for which it can be regarded as probable that they will be necessary in the more distant future. Should they subsequently become necessary, such control variants are automatically activated by coupling to the aforementioned bus system corresponding configuration modules with the necessary connection points for signal emitters or signal receivers. This method makes it possible for elevator specialists with no special knowledge of control or programming technology to adapt control functions without error and with minimal out-of-service times.
The one connection configuration method has the advantage that memory chips can be used for the connection configuration modules which are relatively simple and available from a large number of suppliers.
The other connection configuration method is based on the application of so-called xe2x80x9caddressable switchesxe2x80x9d with integral data storage which are connected to the control processor via a bus system, and to the corresponding connection point via a directly connecting conductor. In this manner, these connection configuration modules firstly deliver to the control processor stored information about the type and function of the signal emitters and signal receivers connected to the corresponding connection points, and secondly can be caused by the control processor via the bus to generate via the directly connecting conductor an output signal on the corresponding connection point, or to detect a signal present there and communicate it via the bus to the control processor. With this method, there is no need on the control processor for separate inputs and outputs with related conductors connecting them to the connection points, as a result of which a particularly simple and clear system is achieved.
It is preferable for the configuration modules to take the form of plug-type units that can be plugged into receptacles arranged on the input/output module and connected to the control processor via the bus system. Clear markings on the input/output module, which usually takes the form of a printed circuit, indicate the assignment of the connection configuration module receptacles to their corresponding connection points. This embodiment of the invention makes it possible to install or replace the configuration modules in minimal time and with very low risk of error.
Application is facilitated further by the configuration modules being marked with abbreviations that symbolize the control function for which they deliver programmed instructions. Signal emitters and signal receivers to be connected are also marked with the corresponding abbreviations.
A significant simplification of the administration and updating of the installation documentation is achieved in that, based on the assignment of the plugged-in connection configuration modules to the corresponding connection points, as well as based on the instructions programmed in these and in the plugged-in instruction configuration modules, the control processor delivers the requisite data for printing a schematic wiring diagram which documents the connection configuration actually present and the specific conditions defined by means of instruction configuration modules.